


things i know for sure

by njstyles (narrystoran)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrystoran/pseuds/njstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry walks in to find Niall playing with his giggling nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things i know for sure

Harry can’t believe how late it is. He can’t believe _Niall_ let him sleep this late. He groans into the pillow, managing to stretch his limbs in the small bed. He’s taken to sleeping in the guest room because both he and Niall can fit on the bed, even if it’s on the smaller side.

He sits up, palming at his eyes and throwing his legs over the edge. His clothes from yesterday are strewn about the room, in the exact spots where Niall had stripped him the night before.

“Fuck,” he mumbles. He really hopes no one in the house had heard them last night, especially Bobby because he couldn’t even begin to explain. He rifles through one of the dressers, yanking a black t-shirt over his head and pulling on the same skinny jeans from the previous day. He finds his plaid flannel stuffed in his suitcase and throws that on too.

When he stumbles out into the hallway, he can hear the low hum of something on the television downstairs and there is a giggling coming from Niall’s childhood room. He smiles and traipses to the opposite door, pushing it open slightly.

He almost gasps at the sight before him, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

Niall’s crouched down on his knees and elbows, bracing himself over a giggling Theo. Harry’s eyes trail Niall’s body, jeans clinging to his legs and a 5 Seconds of Summer sweatshirt thrown over his shirt. He has his snapback on backwards and he’s grinning down at his nephew.

His fingers are pressed into the soft skin of Theo’s tummy, tickling softly. The baby thrashes around on the blanket and giggles, leaving Niall to press a bunch gentle kisses to his forehead. Harry can tell Niall’s being gentle, the way his nose scrunches up cutely every time Theo makes a noise.

Niall starts humming too and he grabs Theo’s little hands, lifting them above his head in tiny dance moves that would have Harry awing if he weren’t trying to be silent.

When Niall let’s go, Theo lifts his hand, trying to grab at Niall’s nose. And then Niall’s laughing and Harry really can’t breathe.

Niall presses his lips to Theo’s tummy and blows, throwing the baby boy into another fit of giggles. Harry briefly wonders if this is what Niall would act like with his own kid. He wonders if this is what he’d act like with _their_ kid.

“You don’t know you’re beautiful, oh, oh.” Niall croons, bopping Theo’s nose and littering his face with kisses. “That’s what makes you beautiful.” His smile is radiant and full of love.

Harry watches as Niall stands up, lifting Theo above his head and twirling them in circles. Then he holds the baby against his chest and rocks back and forth on his heels, singing the rest of What Makes You Beautiful in a hushed voice.

Harry backs away from the door, leaving them in peace and letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

And if Harry presses Niall against the wall later that evening, murmuring about how he possibly wants kids in the future, it’s just a coincidence. 

**Author's Note:**

> First little drabble. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
